


Heavy Consequence

by Queen_Of_Chairs (duvet)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, does it look like fluff, i hope its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duvet/pseuds/Queen_Of_Chairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was furious. How could a level called "Easy" not be easy? Of course it wouldn't, Ross made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Consequence

  "Alright, episode 2 finished!" Arin said. His speech was still a little wobbly from laughter. "I'm gonna go pee." "Alright." Dan finally responded. Once he knew Arin was gone, Dan slowly lifted both of his hands up, covering his face. They had just finished the second episode of Super Mario Maker, and both grumps had suffered through Ross' level, "Easy". Dan struggled the most, being the one playing the levels, and it probably made Arin feel terrible to see Dan so angry.

   He was furious. How could a level called "Easy" not be easy? Of course it wouldn't, _Ross_ made it. Dan took a moment to think about what had just happened. He had just played a very difficult level, and since it would be up on YouTube, everyone would see how terrible he was. Most importantly, Arin had beaten the level as if it were a tutorial level. How embarrassing.

   Suddenly, Dan realized that he was crying. He knew he was a grown man, and should not be crying over some silly game, but the fact that he was crying made him more ashamed and started to cry more tears. Dan now knew that he was truly terrible at games.

  Dan heard a noise. He wouldn't call it a knock, but it sure was a unique one.

  "Come in," he said. "Heeey buddy, how did it go?" Dan knew that voice. It was Ross. Dan turned around to look at Ross, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Ross' sadistic smile slowly shifted to a concerned look. "You okay Dan?" He asked, walking closer. Just as he was a few more inches away from Dan, he responded with "I'm fine, Ross."

   Dan was definitely not okay. Sitting next to him Ross awkwardly shifted into a cramped position. "...Did you cry about the game?" Ross asked turning to Danny. Dan was looking away from Ross, making it clear that he was trying to hide his tears. Ross had never seen anyone cry because of him, he had seen mostly angry reactions to the sadistic shit he had pulled but never really tears.

   Ross didn't know how to feel about this. He truly felt terrible about what he did. "Hey buddy... I'm sorry that you had to play that. Why didn't you make Arin play it?" Dan slowly shifted his face towards Ross, his red, puffy eyes clearly visible. "I did and he beat it in one try." Ross' expression sank.

   "Well that's not so bad! Maybe you could try again... next episode?" Ross was terrible at this. Dan moved his head downward to lean on Ross' shoulder. "A-ah...huh??" Ross managed to get out. "Ross...am I bad at games?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo if u have any constructive criticism deep inside of u id appreciate it!! thank u for reading my fic


End file.
